


Kisses

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Some Humor, Some angst, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: A collection of kiss-centered ficlets I did off of a prompt list on Tumblr. Four of them are Kanera, but I did get two Tamnara requests, a Ketbine request, a Barrissoka request, and a Neekaz request. They're all very short, though some are shorter than others. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Kanan/Hera 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Small kisses littered across the other's face & A kiss pressed to the top of the head

“Kanan, I have to go!” Hera said through laughter.

Kanan paused his kissing assault for a moment.

“Just a few more minutes,” he mumbled, before returning to kissing all over her face. Hera caught a glimpse of his smile as he rapidly kissed her over and over again- over her cheeks, her nose her mouth, her forehead, around her eyes- everywhere.

Despite her (admittedly weak) protests, Hera loved it. They both knew that.

But she had a briefing to get to.

Hera reluctantly ducked away from him, smiling at him and holding his face in her hands.

“I can’t be late, love,” she said softly.

His returning smile was sad. “I know. Sorry.”

She leaned forward, drawing his head to her, and pressed a kiss to his forehead that was both soft and firm. She was still smiling a little as she did so- she couldn’t help herself.

“I’ll be back soon.”


	2. Kanan/Hera 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter

Kanan was awake, but his eyes were still too heavy to open. He let out a quiet “mmmph” sound as he shifted slightly in bed, bumping into Hera beside him. He smiled to himself, and moved in to kiss her, still too sleepy to open his eyes.

He couldn’t find his mark- he got what he was pretty sure was her cheek, her nose, her eye lid. After his third try, he felt an attempt to kiss him back, brushing against his jaw. He tilted his head down, and kissed her, finally meeting her lips. They kissed for a wonderful, blissful moment.

Hera finally pulled away from the kiss, and Kanan slowly opened his eyes, to see her smiling playfullly at him.

“Morning,” he said.

“You’ve got morning breath, brush your teeth before you kiss me again,” she said with a laugh.

“Hey, you do too, you don’t hear me complaining!”

Hera laughed again, and Kanan joined her this time.


	3. Kanan/Hera 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead

Hera was curled up in her bed, with Kanan next to her, and her datapad in her hands, filling out report forms to update the network on what the Empire had been doing on Lothal. Kanan had, surprisingly enough, been quiet and letting her focus the entire time, so when he kissed her she knew he’d been trying to resist it for some time.

The first time Kanan kissed Hera’s cheek, she smiled, turned her head, and kissed him back quickly, before returning to her datapad.

The second time Kanan kissed Hera’s cheek, she smiled and leaned her head against him for a moment, nuzzling him softly before returning to her datapad.

The third time Kanan kissed Hera’s cheek, she did nothing.

The fourth time Kanan kissed Hera’s cheek, she shook her head and leaned away.

“I’m trying to work, dear.”

“I know.”

Hera looked up and frowned at him. “Look, I have to get this done. Fulcrum needs me to.”

“All you do anymore is worry about what they need.”

“Because it’s important!”

The only light in her room was the glow from her datapad, but Hera swore she could see some hurt on Kanan’s face. He nodded slowly.

“Right, it’s important,” he replied. He kissed her cheek gently one last time, and stood up slowly.

“That’s not- Kanan, I didn’t mean-”

“I just need to take a shower,” he said as he left.

Hera sighed when her door closed behind him.


	4. Sabine/Ketsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap

“Sabine, what are you doing?”

“What does it look like?”

Sabine beamed proudly at Ketsu, sitting on top of her lap.

“You are so-”

“Incredible?”

“I was gonna say frustrating.”

Sabine laughed, leaning forward and resting her head against Ketsu’s shoulder. Ketsu instinctively wrapped her arms around her, pulling her tightly. Sabine smiled, and turned her head over to kiss Ketsu’s cheek before nuzzling into her neck.

“I love you,” Sabine mumbled, without even thinking about it.

“What?”

Sabine felt blood rush to her face, but she sat up, her heart pounding in her ears.

“I… I love you.”

Ketsu looked at her incredulously, her mouth slightly agape, and Sabine started to worry that it was too soon.

“I love you too,” Ketsu said softly.

Sabine slowly smiled, and leaned in to kiss her, feeling Ketsu’s hands reach up to the back of her head.


	5. Tam/Synara 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.

Synara’s hold on Tam’s waist was firm, and intoxicating. Tam had her arms over Synara’s neck, and the kiss was deep, and amazing. Tam pulled away for a second, and Synara immediately rested her forehead against hers, both of them breathing a little heavy.

“Yeager took Kaz and Neeku out for lunch,” Tam said breathlessly. “We’ve got the shop to ourselves.”

Synara nodded and kissed her again, somehow pulling her even tighter and closer than before. Tam kissed her back with equal passion.

_Clang!_

Tam and Synara practically jumped backwards, and Tam whipped her head towards the door to see Kaz, frozen next to a fallen over bucket.

“Kaz!” Tam yelled. “Were you spying on us?”

“No, no, no, of course not!” Kaz stammered quickly. “Spy, what? I’m not a spy, not a spy at all. I don’t… even know how to spy. Yeager forgot his wallet,” he waved the wallet in his hand. “And… and I didn’t want to interrupt, so I was trying to be quiet, but-”

“Just get out of here!”

“I’m going, I’m going! But… do you guys want to go to lunch with all of us, or…”

“Out!”

“Right, right, right.”

Kaz walked out the door, and Tam sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation and embarrassment. Synara chuckled behind her, and Tam just shook her head.


	6. Tam/Synara 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference

Tam stopped a few stairs below the floor, letting Synara get a little further ahead of her before tapping her shoulder.

“Yeager’s probably expecting me home,” Tam said. “I’ll see you later?”

“Works for me,” Synara replied with a smile.

Tam leaned in to kiss her, but she wasn’t kissed back- instead, Synara laughed.

“Are you up there because I made fun of you for being short?”

Tam’s face heated up. “What? Of course not, this was just… a coincidence. But look, now you don’t have to bend down so much to kiss me.”

Synara chuckled, and kissed her, and Tam realized that tilting her head down for a kiss was very much not what she was used to.

“Goodbye, Tam,” Synara said when she pulled away. “Though, I think I prefer being the tall one.”

Tam rolled her eyes as she waved goodbye to Synara, though she realized that she also preferred it that way.


	7. Ahsoka/Barriss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Throwing their arms around the other person’s neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips.

Ahsoka pulled Barriss away from any possible peering eyes. Barriss laughed once they were finally completely alone.

“What’s gotten into you?”

Ahsoka smiled at her. “I’m… I’m just so glad you’re back.”

Startling Barriss, Ahsoka threw her arms around her neck, in a tight hug. Barriss slowly, awkwardly, returned the hug, feeling a flutter in her heart.

Ahsoka pulled back a moment, her eyes locking with Barriss’s- they didn’t get much time together, especially since their assignments seemed to be scheduled on opposite timetables.

When Ahsoka kissed Barriss, nothing mattered but that moment.


	8. Kanan/Hera 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kissing tears from the other’s face.

The medbay doctor slowly pulled the bandages off of Kanan’s face for the last time. It hadn’t taken too long for it to heal- bacta was magic- but Kanan’s face had been bandaged long enough.

Hera was holding his hand the whole time. Since Malachor, he’d pulled away from everyone, her included. He was still somewhat affectionate when they were together, but that wasn’t very often.

It was confusing- as Hera got busier with the Rebellion, he was always fighting to get more time to be with her. Now that she was trying to find more time to help him cope with everything on Malachor, he didn’t seem to want it.

It was only when she accompanied him to medbay appointments that he was close to her, and though Hera was happy for him, for that reason she was also sad that this would be the last one.

She watched Kanan blink a couple times with the bandages on- not because his eyes needed to adjust, more for the feeling. He turned towards her, and she couldn’t stifle her quiet gasp.

It was still Kanan, still his face (though he’d stopped letting her help him shave, and his beard had grown in more), but a scar stretched across his eyes, and his eyes himself had lost that color she’d always thought was so beautiful, replacing it with paleness.

“I’ll give you two a few minutes,” the doctor said, backing out of the room with Kanan’s bandages in his hands. Hera nodded gratefully as he left, and then looked back to Kanan.

“Does it still hurt at all?”

He shook his head, and Hera slowly brought a hand up to trace over his scar. He closed his eyes, and let her.

“You like scars?” he asked with a chuckle, and Hera snorted quietly, trying to keep the mood light with him.

“I like anything on you.”

He smiled, and Hera’s heart fluttered. “How do my eyes look?”

Hera looked into them. It almost seemed like he was meeting her gaze too, but he seemed more distant. His eyes had always been so expressive and now… now…

Her lower lip quivered, and she felt tears start to roll down her cheeks. And Kanan didn’t notice, because how could he?

“Hera?”

“Good,” she said, and when her voice cracked a little she knew that she’d given herself away.

Kanan bent his head down to her, and kissed her cheek softly, incidentally landing right on a tear that was lingering there. Hera wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face into his neck. Kanan held her closely, and continued to kiss her tears away until they left the medbay.

When they got home, Kanan was distant again, and Hera still couldn’t understand why.


	9. Neeku/Kaz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One person stopping a kiss to ask “Do you want to do this?”, only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss.

Kaz pulled Neeku closer against him, kissing him. Their kiss was soft, but still had a firmness and a purposefulness to it. They had been curled up in his bed, enjoying each other’s company while Yeager and Tam were getting parts.

Neeku broke the kiss, and Kaz rested his head against Neeku, not fully ready to leave the embrace.

“Do you want to do this?” Neeku asked. His voice was quieter than Kaz had ever heard it before.

Kaz didn’t even think to nod before he kissed Neeku again, and this one was much more passionate than the one before it. Kaz’s arms wrapped tight around Neeku as he kissed him again, and he almost let out a whine when Neeku pulled away again.

“You didn’t answer the question, Kaz,” Neeku pointed out.

Kaz chuckled. While Neeku’s straight-forwardness used to be somewhat annoying sometimes (and had certainly gotten them in trouble more than once), it was also very endearing.

“Yes, Neeku, I want to do this,” Kaz answered. Neeku smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
